They Will Be Alright
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: 'Ginny tried to make peace with what she has left behind and for once just to think what is laying ahead of her. For once, everything seemed alright, they seemed alright.' (Character death) Special appearence of Fred Weasley


**Hello.**

**So, by writing this, I suppose I'm breaking at least 10 rules of a Potter fanfic or even writting it timeline(d) correctly. Not to mention that I must have upset a colleague by writing this story below.**

**Still, since I'm writing Harry as a single parent in the last stories, I thought it would be fair, if I write what happened to Ginny, so I hope you don´t mind.**

**The story bellow, I wrote based upon John Lennon's murder and a few crime shows about breaking in. As for the plot, it takes place during just half an hour on a Hallowe'en night, 1 year before the Deathly Hollows epilogue, not to mention, its an AU.**

**Thank you very much for those who took your time to read my story, I hope you like it.**

**Please, Enjoy.**

* * *

**THEY WILL BE ALRIGHT**

It was late evening and Ginny Potter was coming back to a temporarily empty house from dropping both of her kids off to Ron and Hermione's house, as they both had been invited to spend the Halloween with them in a Muggle style.

_/_

When she arrived in the office this morning her desk was occupied with a black fiery owl holding a letter in his beak, she easily recognized the seal, it was from Hogwarts, she took out the letter from the Owl's mouth and it quickly soared high in the sky, she opened the letter to find out that his eldest son James will not be expelled from the school for the mischief he pulled off on Myrtal but he will be given detention and is currently on a prohibition, four more strikes and strict actions will be taken, Ginny's chest exhaled a sigh of relief that Ginny wasn't aware it held as she read the words no expulsion, he was in the second year and was already getting on Ginny's nerves.

She went to Harry's office to declare the good news, but she found his office vacated, later she found out that his husband was not to show up at the house before midnight as there was a mishap in the Department of Investigation. Ginny was instantly downhearted, Harry and she had planned a date this evening as they were alone, but she forgot about her disappointment after burying herself in loads of paperwork.

She had not realized the passing time while being caught up in chatting with her best friend and brother, she also had an interesting chat with Hermione's parents about Muggle sports, it was fascinating and kind of dumb to listen to Dr. Granger ramble on about how to position your leg while kicking a football. It had been a long time since they had had a get together and time usually leaves people behind in good epoch, life has been hectic for both couples with the job and the kids. She finally left their house promising them to meet for lunch next Saturday with Harry.

_/_

As she approached her house, Ginny felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and cursed herself for not casting some sort of protection spell on the house before leaving. However, ignoring the sensation, she approached the door and place a hand on the knob, just to realize that the door was opened.

For a second, she thought of calling for help, for if it had been a Muggle who had broken into her home, the Muggle police could certainly take care of it. On the other hand, being a witch, Ginny could immobilize the intruder with magic, call the police and erase the intruder's memory, before the help arrived.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny pushed her door at last and entered the room only to meet with her doomed fate.

She deliberately jerked the door close with one hand, her other hand carrying her yew wand, as she walked a little forward a shattering noise filled her ears and she quickly turned back again only to find a broken vase and a closed door, as she looked over the vase to find the means of its distraught, an angry spell was shouted, this time from front, ''EXPELLIARMUS''

But Ginny was too quick, she turned around faster than air without looking at her attacker and yelled, ''EXPULSO''

And the opponent was descended to the floor of the house, she finally looked at his face to find out that he was just a kid, a kid of about twenty or twenty-three years of age, observing this she decided against her plan for alerting the Ministry.

He opened his eyes and without wasting a breath he stood up, looking furiously at her, wands in position, ready to attack, she tried to calm the moment and said, ''Who are you?''

''What will my name bother you? it's my action's consequence that will''

''I have no idea what you're talking about so let me try this again, 'who are you?'' she said, ''are you running from someone, is it your parents, may I call someone?''

'SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH'' Ginny was taken aback by the sudden outburst and stayed silent.

Moments later he calmed a little his eyes darting around the rattled place,

''This is Harry Potter's house…" he stated questioningly, Ginny slightly nodded "I- I came to get revenge!'' he completed and Ginny frowned.

''Revenge, huh'' the woman looked at the clock, praying that somehow, Harry would come home early. ''Listen kid let's do something...'' she started, stepping in his direction, ''Let's put our wands aside, Harry Potter will be arriving, so let's just wait and have a cup of tea till then''

''You are more stupid and ignorant than I thought, you know let me give you a little bit taste of what will happen to you'' Ginny's face lost all her color as she hear the boy say ''CRUCIO''

A hoard of pain jolted inside her, she felt dark and twisted, suddenly her body was crushing itself and she was getting crushed having no control over herself. She felt nothing but pain and vulnerability and her pain seemed to demand its presence better than ever.

After what felt like an eternity of sheer and arrant pain, Ginny felt the heat on her cheeks from the tear, she was relaxed as hell to feel something other than pain, after two minutes of dizziness she was finally able to open her eyes without piercing her head with hypothetical nails.

She opened her eyes just to see the man murmuring something and in matter of seconds her hands, legs and chest were bound with black tight ropes smothering her, the man raised his hands above in the air and she was lifted up with the precarious ropes, the man dramatically dropped his hands from the air and Ginny was thwarted down hitting her head hard on the carpeted floor, Ginny could feel warm blood oozing out of her head, she again felt dizziness blanketing her only this time she didn't faint.

The man dropped his wand from the air too and a crooked smile took over his face, showing off his paper white teeth.

He started walking towards her helpless but stiff undefeated body and stuck his wand under her chin, lifting it from the wand's weight, Ginny looked at him to notice some kind of nervousness or doubt for his actions but all she saw was absolute hate in the man's face, Ginny reckoned of the words she used to describe him now, a man not a kid anymore, a man, no kid could possibly have the competence for doing such things without caring for the consequences, for using such curses without hesitation, for igniting such hate without seeming to have to force it, for watching and endeavoring such pain without sweating once, she took a second to observe his face, his cheeks were flushed from the cold and blood was showing from under his pointy chin from the accident earlier, he had a jaw line that made him look a lot mature and eyes that hate at the same time, the agony in his eyes covered the sea green color but it was still present, she wondered what had made this handsome face so painful at this young age, what apparently had his husband has done?

She managed to ask him with the ropes tightening between her chest and neck, ''Why do you seek revenge against Harry Potter? What did he ever do to you?''

He looked at her and said, ''you don't understand… I want to get my revenge; Harry Potter destroyed my life...my family's life.'' His voice began to shake and simmer but he continued, ''When the Dark Lord was powerful, my family was one of the most loyal to him...and when Harry Potter destroyed him, my father killed himself'' he said and Ginny found the vulnerability she was seeking in his eyes.

The attacker continued, ''My father killed himself because he wasn't able endure the fact that a pathetic teenager killed the Dark Lord, my father and family lived by only one motive and that was to be in loyalty ad majesty of The Dark Lord and when he was defeated my father was lost he wasn't able to grasp the meaning of his life, he said that it was an insult to the Dark Lord to die and for him to continue to live since he; my father considered himself inferior in front of him''

''You're the descendent of a Death Eater family'' Ginny whispered, fear creeping inside of her.

''Yes, and I am going to make him suffer like I did, He caused my family to die, so now I kill his'' he declared with determination.

''Look, Harry Potter defeated Vol- The Dark Lord I mean'' she corrected herself after getting an incredulous look from his attacker, ''because he wanted to cause the world destruction, he wanted to conquer the world alone, if he were to live today your father wouldn't have been alive then also neither would your remaining family nor would you, you people would have been killed by the Dark Lord himself'' she explained

Anger glossed over the attacker's face and he said, ''HOW DARE YOU SPEAK EVIL OF HIM, THE DARK LORD PROMISED OUR FAMILY GREAT REWARDS FOR OUR LOYALTY AND NO BLOOD TRAITOR LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND, I HAVE HEARD A LOT FROM YOU BUT I CANNOT TOLERATE INSULT AGAINST THE DARK LORD, HARRY POTTER WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING, STARTING WITH YOU...'' he smiled delvilshly at her

''NO… NO, PLEASE… DON´T DO THIS!'' her eyes widened in terror

''AVADA KEDAVERA'' He screamed and a flash of green light hit Ginny in her heart making her scream her last scream ever.

Satisfied with his act, the attacker seemed both relieved and shocked, he had thought about revenge many times, but he had never believed that he would be competent enough to actually commit it. He had to admit however, that the tears staining her cheeks made him nervous, but all he needed to regain the hate was flashing the image of his father lying in the bathroom floor, blood surrounding him, his mouth and eyes slightly open in his mind.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Molly felt a sudden uneasiness growing inside of her, she sat down in order for the uneasiness to leave, Arthur noticed the uncomforted in her wife and asked what's troubling her and asked if she was fine but Molly just kissed his forehead and said he worried too much.

_/_

Forced into oblivion by a Death Eater descendent, Ginny Potter was laying unconscious on a white floor. After a matter of time, Ginny opened her eyes and looked around in shock, she was at the Burrow or something like it, she wanted to believe that somehow somebody rescued her and sent her to the Burrow to her family but she wasn't able to believe it because of everything being white, pure white, she remembered the conversation with Harry, when he described what had happened to him when he died _temporarily_. He was at the King's Cross Station with Professor Dumbledore and everything was white, she knew that she was dead she just wanted to admit it to herself.

She stood up and looked around, hoping that like Harry, she would meet someone too, she searched for god knows how much, time had suddenly seemed to lost its meaning to her and around her, she felt the heaviness creeping inside of her because of the loneliness and was just about to lose it when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her, she instantly recognized it. It was Fred. Adrenaline took over her and she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go anywhere this time. Soft tears rushed from her joyful eyes and she sobbed in his arms, he gently smoothed his back and kissed his hair and pulled away from her.

He looked into her eyes and said, ''Long time no see, little sis''

Ginny laughed and cried at the same time. ''Oh my god, I can't believe it's you Freddie''

He smiled and said, ''guessed the name right this time, you have improved''

Ginny scowled playfully and nudged him and said, ''you have no idea how much we miss you''

'I know I watch you people every day, you won't be missing me anymore sis, you will come with me'

A frown took place on Ginny's face, ''I can't I have so much left to do and see, what the hell can I do from up here if James gets expelled from school? What will I do when Harry will come home to see my body like this? How will he manage everything on his own? And Albus and Lily? They're so young, they should not endure this fate they should have a mother, and how will Harry manage everything alone?''

Fred listened to her ramble upon her list of duties that are left to be completed till she finished and when she did, he went up to her put his arms on her arms as if to wake her from slumber and gently said, ''They will be alright, sis, they have Mum, Dad, Hermione, Ron, Georgie and even Percy, to take care of them''

Ginny said in utter confusion, ''But-' she was immediately cut off by his brother's fingers laying gently on her lips.

''No buts. Like I said, they will be alright'' he said ''Ah… and don't worry, the Aurors came as soon as possible; they identified the intruder. His name is Karl Goliath, Death Eater parents, faithful followers of well ... You-Know-Who. That's all that I know, I eavesdropped'' Fred laughed. Little did she know that he was lying about it and had just made up the story to try to make her relax.

She felt a feeling of warmth as his words invaded her mind and soul, he gently took her hand in his and started to walk and Ginny walked with him, she tried to make peace with what she has left behind and for once just to think what is laying ahead of her.

For once, everything seemed alright, they seemed alright.


End file.
